gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Counter Corps
Originally formed by the Counter Guardian and the Hero of Wrought Iron, Emiya , the Counter Corps were brought together initally to keep the Door of Origin closed and to stop Isamy Maximus and The Divine in their attempts to open it themselves. Despite his best efforts and greatest intentions for the group, Emiya fell at the end of Arc 2 and Arturia Pendragon rose in his place; becomming not only the new leader of the Counter Corps, but the newest Counter Guardain. Although underestimated at first, with expert leadership by the Counter Guardians and the power of numbers on their side, the Counter Corps have given The Divine a run for the money in The Origin War. However, there have been many deaths on their side while The Divine remain small yet powerful. How the faction will fare in the upcoming Arc is unknown as of yet. Arc History Arc 1: The Shadow Realm Emiya, having decided that the Counter Corps' current strength is enough to make them survive, informs everyone of what they're about to do and gives them "+5 Sanity" rings that can stave off the darkness, before transporting them all into the Shadow Realm. Their goal is simple; to reach a certain castle, find the soul of the lich Isamy, and destroy it. There, the warriors from different worlds form groups before splitting up to approach the Castle of Necrophades separately. But the void creatures that inhabit the realm are restless, and other enemies also stand in their way... The Counter Corps ultimately discover - upon breaking into a secret room on the fourth floor of the castle - that not only is Isamy's soul not there, but that they'll never find it since it's made of time! Realizing the hopeless mission they'd gone on, Emiya has them hastily retreat into Unlimited Blade Works just as a past version of Isamy destroys the world, at the cost of having himself corrupted by the realm's darkness. Arc 2: The Desert Seth Emiya, though having been corrupted by the shadows, remains strong and gives the Counter Corps red cloaks to prepare them for the next place they plan on heading; a miniature dimension called the Desert Seth. There, they must secure the artifact that's supposedly the 'map' to the Key of Origin, and use it to outrace the Divine. But as they arrive, they are scattered throughout the desert due to a mysterious anomaly in time and space. Lost in a world of intense heat with relentless monsters and little to no communication, it won't be easy to find the Pyramid of the Chaos Barrier. However, something even worse lies in wait for them... A mysterious being calling herself 'LERNA, the Witch of Infinite Possibilities' suddenly came out of nowhere and stolen the orb. She captured Viligance's servant Wynnda, and copied her psychic powers in order to broadcast a 'request' to everyone in the area, requesting for a Class 3 Entity that could unlock the secrets of the orb, and allow her to ultimately reach the Door of Origin, which she would use to bring everlasting despair upon all existence. Her presence caused the Desert Seth to collapse unto itself, forcing everyone to retreat into her barrier world of bizarre physics, at which point they discovered that that she was a supermassive, monstrous hydra lacking any humanity whatsoever. A huge, epic battle ensued against the Witch and her powerful familiars - with three of their own joining her - in a bid to gain the orb artifact, and during the process, there were those that were killed, those that sacrificed themselves, those pushed themselves to their very limits, and many temporary alliances were forged between the two factions against her. Despite all this, it seemed like it was hopeless... up until a magical girl by the name of Lydia overturned the battle with the power of hope and defeated LERNA once and for all! But unbeknownst to the Counter Corps, Emiya had succumbed to his corruption, becoming a mindless void creature. He was quickly killed, and in the aftermath of the Witch's defeat, the multiverse summoned another Counter Guardian to replace him - a young man identifying himself as Arthuria, former king of Britain. Viligance appeared at around the same time and offered a ceasefire, which Arthuria reluctantly accepted. Then, standing on opposite sides, they opened up portals to the bases of their respective factions and allowed whomever wished to join them to pass through. Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery The new leader, Arthuria, hasn't been very great in explaining the plot to the newest recruits, but nevertheless, he provides each of the Counter Corps with Communication Stones so that they'd be able to talk to each other at their next destination; a rogue, forested planetoid with unusual properties called the Sphere Forest of the Periphery. The Key of Origin resides here somewhere. Arriving on the night side, the forest is filled with anomalies and mysteries, with no sign of any monsters anywhere. Arthuria is issuing instructions to the Corps, hoping to find clues as to the location of the Key, only to be suddenly cut off. As the Counter Corps search for the Key, they soon find themselves beset by the same kind of force that threatens the Divine on the other side, and they struggle to be able to outmatch or make allies with their opponents. Not only that, but select members of both sides are being dragged deep into a colosseum and being forced to fight each other. Though it only gets worse, as it turns out that the whole thing was a setup by a woman called Ophelia, who had reached the Sphere Forest beforehand and modified it into a trap, in order to defend the Key of Origin that lies at the core... As her trap starts to work, with the planetoid going up in flames and forcing all the warriors to go deep into the ground, they are aided by the "Inch of Will" spaceship which helps ease the journey. However, on the way there, they encounter the last remnant of LERNA - Xansvita, her last familiar who has just transformed into a massive, five-headed Warlock, determined to destroy them all. But, just as they defeat him using the all-powerful railguns of the Inch of WIll, Arthuria reveals that Camelot has been infiltrated by the man responsible for all this, Protheus Maximus, who is attempting to reemerge into this timeline, and he is using all of his strength to hold the man back. Forced to leave their leader behind as they advance onwards into the Inner Periphery, a pocket dimension lying at the very core, they have no idea that this is only the beginning... A strange, inhuman monster that identified himself as 'the Madara' materialized, dragging everyone from the Inner Periphery into a realm known as the Rejected World, the Key of Origin residing within his chest. Though everyone initially assumes that this is all part of Ophelia's plan, the look on her face says otherwise - as her intention was to have the blob detonate as a reality bomb, securing the path for her master, and not have it turn into this...this thing. The very fact that it resembled a former Uchiha Madara was itself totally impossible. The energy centaurus, with its intentions and its moveset remaining unknown, proceeded to pick out certain targets, beginning with Butler and then with Kratos, all the while showing off overwhelming power, fending off all attacks from others while expressing a desire to 'understand his subjects'. At around the same time, Ophelia came to her senses and decided to aid the creature by turning into a massive tower, doing her best to annihilate all those who dare try to take the Key. While Ophelia was fairly quickly beaten, having been seemingly finished off by a giant meteor that Sephiroth had summoned, the Madara had obtained Kratos's Blade of Olympus and gained the ability to slay gods through it, making him even more of an unstoppable force. In an attempt to stop him, some members of the Divine dragged him into the Underworld and dealt an incredibly powerful attack there onto him, but it ultimately failed. It seemed like none of their attacks were working, and the Madara was only growing ever more powerful by the minute. Then, the Madara revealed his intentions - to have everyone be brought into a perfect world embodying the 'Ultimate Ideal' named Infinite Tsukuyomi, and as the battle progressed, he was examining everyone's ideals, making an effort to comprehend the interesting ones in particular. His intention being to mash them together and discover the 'Ultimate Ideal' from them, and he was very almost finished. This had the Counter Corps and Divine launch an overwhelming assault that blew away most of the Madara's mass, and he was sent falling into the void below, thus assuring their victory- Only for a humanoid Madara to climb right back up and cast a complete Infinite Tsukuyomi, dragging everyone into the perfect world. It seemed to be over... Only for a teenage demigod called Arthur to suddenly break through the illusion with his ideals and - with the power of his friends - destroy the Madara once and for all! Even though they'd successfully been victorious over the Madara, it seemed as though everything had been for naught. Not only had Arthuria been turned into a human and had thus lost the ability to escape from the Rejected World, but the Inch of Will was no longer functioning and everyone was still tired from the battle. Just when it seemed like they'd be stuck there forever, their savior came in the form of a massive spaceship by the name of "And With Strange Aeons", or Aeon for short, which had been called from Isamy's Vault. Taking all the members of the Counter Corps with them, they agree to Arthuria's request to take them to the last place they need to go, so that they can stop Protheus and the Divine before it's too late... Arc 4: The Pathway to Origin ~Not yet Started~ Current Active Members As of the end of Arc 3 + - turned into a Familiar by LERNA. ~ - Defected from The Divine *Alexander Zenith, "The Unity of Dimensions" *Ayame *Ed Garith *Commander Cincinnatus 'Maverick' Foster *Eria, "The Water Charmer" *Sora, Captain of the Royal Knights *Nero, the Keyblade War Hero *Zaraki Kenpachi *Yachiru Kusajishi *~Arthur Ancyl, "The Golden Wolf" *MachGaogamon *Mr. Zurkon *Lydia Armstrong *Emporio Ivankov *Kratos *Otto Skorzeny, former Schutzstaffel Obersturmbannführer of the Einhundertfünfzig Panzer-Brigade *Chandra Nalaar *Ratchet *~Matthew Supplex *~Tsunugai Tamashī, "The Imperfect Paladin" *~Richard Mason *~Alister Azimuth, "The Fallen Saviour of the Lombaxes" *Takuto Tsunashi, "The Ginga Bishounen" *Tsukasa Kayoda, "The Passing-By Kamen Rider" *Revy Two Hands *Gon Freecs *Atsuko Fudo, "The Heiress of Orichalcos" *Elsa, "The Snow Queen" *Reimu Hakurei, "The Eternal Shrine Maiden" *Hapshiel, "The Evangelist" *Kazuya Minegishi *Tenco/Tenshi Hinanawi *Sesshomaru *Kamikirimusi *T.E.S., "The Extinguished Sun" *Arlene Shemlock Category:Factions and Groups